


Puddles and Kisses

by Abah



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abah/pseuds/Abah
Summary: Let me know if you like it, and be sure to write constructive comments to make my writing better in the future! :DBest regards,AmelieAmaryllis





	

Widowmaker just bought her new apartment with her boyfriend, Alan, who at that time is working with Talon as Junior Platoon Officer. Alan is a charming lad from Utah who just moved to New York several months before he joined Talon and appointed as Junior Platoon Officer. Alan knows her well, and she knows Alan inside out, without any delay – they considering themselves in a relationship and the other agents within Talon doesn’t know how they got hooked up and what is the reason behind their secretive relationship. It was an old, antique apartment. Its furniture is in perfect condition, and the photos hanging on the wall by previous owners are making the loft feel nostalgic, and for Alan, this house is more than perfect to capture Widow’s not such candid moments. She doesn’t like someone to take a picture of her without her permission, but for Alan, he’s going to Widow’s exception list.

“Widow, bend over your spine a little,” Alan said. “Mhm, okay. One, two..” He started the countdown and then blinding flash comes out from his old Polaroid camera. “Let’s see the results.” He added.

“So, is it good?” Widowmaker asked him.

“I’m not sure, see for yourself,” Alan said, bringing the photo to Widowmaker. “I suppose this is above average. What do you think?” He asked.

“It’s so-so. It’s not good, but it’s not bad either.” She replied, continuing to unpack her things. “Probably best you put out your stuff before you took another photo in this house. I’m glad we can buy it for a standard price, with a little discount on the side.”

“Probably our lucky day.” He said, raising his eyebrows

“I think so.” She replied, lifting her shoulders and walks towards the sofa

Widowmaker undoes her ponytail as she walks into the living room, located at the center of the flat and facing to the most beautiful New York City parts she ever imagined, she put out her bra and began to move the sofa in front of the balcony entrance. With the help of Alan, she decided to lazily stretch her back as the sun goes down, unmasking New York in the Dark, revealing the silent side of New York.  
The cold wind began to storm Widowmaker’s flat as she tries to keep her eyes opened and fought the seductive, gentle, New York breeze to the point where her body commands her to have a little rest. Alan knows that Widowmaker always wants to live in peace, without the noise of the city.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it, and be sure to write constructive comments to make my writing better in the future! :D
> 
> Best regards,  
> AmelieAmaryllis


End file.
